A história de Miyamoto Randwhyte
by DeLoreanBR
Summary: Um relato emocionante sobre a vida da melhor agente que a Equipe Rocket já teve, desde o nascimento de Musashi (Jessie), sua filha, até sua traição nas montanhas geladas dos Andes.
1. A pequena Musashi

A HISTÓRIA DE MIYAMOTO RANDWHYTE  
  
Rafael-H  
  
Classificação: PG - Drama - Pokémon - 22/04/2004  
  
2 capítulos  
  
Traduzido de  
  
THE BABY  
  
Team Rocket Man  
  
em 05/03/2004  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1757793  
  
Capítulo 1 - A pequena Musashi  
  
A mulher na cama estava ofegante, fazendo esforços dolorosos. Após nove meses, este momento havia chegado…. "Está quase lá, só mais um empurrãozinho…", disse o doutor, nervoso, olhando de relance as pessoas de preto ao redor. Ele já estava nervoso desde quando eles chegaram… afinal, quem não ficaria? Eles eram soldados da maior organização criminal que o mundo Pokémon já havia visto… Equipe Rocket. Mas a maior surpresa foi quando ele percebeu que eles não estavam ali para aterrorizar os funcionários ou roubar Pokémons dos pacientes, mas para obter assistência médica para um deles… uma mulher grávida que estava no início do trabalho de parto. Isto havia sido há oito horas atrás. Desde então, sobre o olhar atento dos soldados, ele cuidou pessoalmente desta mulher, chamada… Miyamoto.  
  
Ele soube seu nome durante os exames preliminares, enquanto ela era trazida e colocada na cama. Dr. Eli Jameson já havia feito o parto de muitos bebês antes, mas ele sabia desde o início que este ficaria marcado para sempre em sua memória. Afinal, quantas vezes alguém fez um parto sob a mira de um revólver? Os soldados que estava com a moça, embora fortes e impetuosos, obviamente se importavam muito com ela, e queriam apenas o melhor tratamento possível. Isto era exatamente o que ela estava recebendo, e finalmente o momento que todos aguardavam estava chegando. Eli então acordou do "flash-back", percebendo que a cabeça do bebê, com finos fios de cabelo avermelhados, começava a sair. "É isso, você está conseguindo!", ele disse para Miyamoto, tentando parecer alegre, apesar do fato de estar com os nervos à flor da pele. Ele tremia de pensar no que aconteceria a ele se algo desse errado… Miyamoto agarrou a barra lateral do leito hospitalar firmemente, e empurrou com toda a sua força, deixando seu rosto vermelho.  
  
O bebê saiu razoavelmente rápido, para as mãos de Eli. Ele limpou o muco de sua boca, e percebeu que ela respirava por conta própria. Bem, pelo menos ele não teria que dar-lhe um tapa para que ela respirasse… só Deus sabe o que estes soldados pensariam disso! Eli cortou o cordão umbilical, e rapidamente cobriu o bebê com um cobertor. A menininha estava chorando e com frio, mas com a exceção disso, parecia perfeitamente saudável. Ele olhou para os soldados, e então para Miyamoto, que recuperava o fôlego e olhava Eli muito curiosa.  
  
"Parabéns, moça… é uma menina saudável." ele disse. Miyamoto sorriu emocionada, esticando os braços para pegar sua filhinha enquanto os soldados que a acompanhavam exibiam sua satisfação e passavam a mão de leve em seus ombros e Eli nas costas. Ele passou o recém-nascido para sua mãe, e Miyamoto segurou-a com lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos.  
  
Eli esticou e limpou as mãos em uma toalha enquanto a nova mãe segurava seu bebê pela primeira vez. Um dos soldados olhou para Miyamoto e disse "E então, você já tem um nome para ela?".  
  
Miyamoto olhou de volta para o rapaz que perguntou. "Sim, Silas…" respondeu. "Eu quero que ela tenha um nome com a mesma raiz do meu, mas também um mais fácil para o uso diário… então seu nome será Musashi… mas seu apelido será Jessie…".  
  
Miyamoto segurou Jessie por um bom tempo naquele dia, observando o recém-nascido sossegar em um descanso profundo. Ela nunca esteve tão feliz… ela soube imediatamente que os nove meses de espera foram muito bem gastos.  
  
No dia seguinte, Miyamoto se recuperou, como era de se esperar de sua natureza determinada, e voltou para o quartel general da Equipe Rocket acompanhada o tempo todo pelos soldados de uniforme preto. Os funcionários do hospital ficaram inacreditavelmente aliviados quando eles foram embora… os procedimentos padrão foram abandonados com essa paciente em particular. Nenhum registro foi mantido, e ninguém foi informado de que eles estiveram ali, mesmo apesar de os Rockets serem muito impetuosos para tentar desviar a atenção deles mesmos.  
  
O retorno de Miyamoto ao QG Rocket no grande ginásio de Veridiana foi feito uma grande comemoração, quebrando o modo rigoroso de eficiência militar que normalmente marca o lugar. A própria Madame Boss organizou a festa, e seu filho Giovanni participou do comitê de boas vindas. Miyamoto sentou-se numa poltrona, sorrindo para os amigos e agradecendo, enquanto os outros celebravam o novo bebê.  
  
O centro das atenções, é claro, era o pequeno bebê Musashi, que descansava em seu bercinho, feito de vime branco que Madame Boss comprou para a ocasião. Este não era um dos hábitos de Madame Boss, mas Miyamoto era uma agente excepcional, e como boa líder, era como se aquele fosse o bebê de toda a organização. A festa durou até a noite, até que finalmente era hora de encerrar a comemoração e deixar o recém-nascido dormir no silêncio do quarto de Miyamoto.  
  
Dois meses depois, a vida voltou ao normal na Equipe Rocket. O senso de ordem e eficiência retornou, com a única diferença do bebê no quarto 326. Ela era a única criança em todo o QG, com a exceção do filho da própria chefe, e certamente era a única que tinha uma mentalidade infantil. Giovanni, apesar de ter apenas 10 anos de idade, sempre esteve seguindo sua mãe de perto, estudando o modo como ela dirigia a organização na esperança de assumir seu posto um dia.  
  
Os outros únicos jovens em todo o QG era uma dupla de assistentes de 14 anos, e isso preocupava Miyamoto às vezes… que tipo de vida é essa para um bebê? Não havia outras crianças com quem ela pudesse brincar e crescer junto, nem lugar para brincar a não ser o próprio quarto de Miyamoto.  
  
Eram coisas demais para ela pensar às vezes… esta vida era a única que ela conhecia em tanto tempo. Será que ela subconscientemente pretendia deixar essa vida há 11 meses atrás, quando teve aquela noite voando com o agente das Ilhas Laranja? Talvez…. Ela estava há muito tempo na Equipe Rocket, e ela amava essa vida… pelo menos era o que ela achava. Mas agora o novo bebê estava fazendo-a repensar sua vida drasticamente.  
  
Durante o mês seguinte, Miyamoto retornou aos seus velhos deveres e missões, deixando seu bebê com seus amigos no QG quando partia. Miyamoto odiava isso, não por duvidar da segurança de Musashi, mas por estar longe de sua amada filhinha. Seu instinto materno estava surgindo mais do que ela imaginava, e ao passo que ela amava esse sentimento, isso partia seu coração. Por um lado, ela amava seu bebê e não podia nem pensar em ficar longe dela, e por outro lado, a vida na Equipe Rocket era a única que ela conhecia e ela sentia que não poderia deixá-la.  
  
Todos estes sentimentos e emoções fizeram ela avaliar suas opiniões…. Ela pensou em mandar Musashi para viver com sua irmã … Miyamoto sabia que ela não podia ter filhos e sempre quis ter os seus próprios, além do fato de ela ser muito pobre. Miyamoto pensou que o seu salário poderiam ajudá-la a cobrir as despesas de cuidar de Musashi, mas ela ainda não se acostumava com a idéia de entregar sua única filha. É claro, se ela quisesse permanecer na Equipe Rocket, essa era a única coisa a fazer. Este não era um ambiente para uma doce garotinha como sua filha. Entretanto, se ela saísse da Equipe Rocket, como ela poderia sustentar seu bebê? Ninguém a contrataria com seus antecedentes criminais…. Era um assunto que a torturava e dava incontáveis noites de insônia até que ela finalmente tomou uma decisão.  
  
Após retornar de outra missão e passar algum tempo com sua pequena anjinha (Deus, ela cresceu tanto em apenas quatro meses!), Miyamoto carregou sua filha em seus braços e andou pelos corredores até o escritório da chefe. Ela bateu na porta com apenas um pouco mais de apreensão do que já havia tido. A voz de Madame Boss disse um breve "entre", e Miyamoto entrou segurando Musashi nos braços.  
  
"Olá Miyamoto, em que posso ajudá-la?" Madame Boss perguntou, olhando para ela e sorrindo para o bebê, que respondeu com uma risadinha.  
  
Miyamoto, que estava suando, respirou fundo. Ela estava imaginando como este encontro terminaria, se ela conseguisse pôr para fora. "Bem, madame, desde que eu tive meu bebê, eu pensei muito sobre meu futuro, e cheguei a uma conclusão."  
  
"Prossiga." Madame Boss apressou, não tendo certeza que gostaria do que estava para ouvir. Do canto do escritório, Giovanni se aproximou de sua mãe, deixando o livro que estava lendo quieto.  
  
"Bem, eu não quero ofender você ou seu filho, madame, mas eu não tenho certeza se me sinto confortável criando uma criança aqui… é que este não parece o tipo ideal de ambiente, especialmente quando eu vou em missões e tal…."  
  
Madame Boss consentiu, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. "Bem, acho que eu entendo… mesmo eu estando criando o meu aqui." Ela olhou Giovanni, que simplesmente ficou ali parado como o líder que ele se tornaria, olhando fixamente para Miyamoto com uma face destituída de qualquer expressão.  
  
Miyamoto havia considerado essa resposta previamente. "Bem, madame, com todo o respeito, você não sai para o campo de trabalho… você pode ficar com Giovanni o tempo todo." Ela respondeu nervosa, devido ao olhar atento da chefe.  
  
"Hmm. Tem razão, minha cara, tem razão." Madame Boss respondeu. "E então?"  
  
"Então, o que eu queria - Deus, não acredito que estou dizendo isto - é deixar a Equipe Rocket." Miyamoto terminou nervosa, olhando sua chefe, preocupada. Ela já havia visto agentes tentarem sair antes, e nunca terminava pacificamente.  
  
Madame Boss olhou Miyamoto e analisou a questão. Ela entendia o ponto de vista de Miyamoto… a vida de uma agente de campo da Equipe Rocket de fato não era a vida para uma mãe. Por outro lado, ela não podia deixar uma agente com todo o conhecimento dela simplesmente ir embora daquele jeito. Ela hesitou por um momento e considerou isto, e então voltou seu olhar para Miyamoto. "E para onde você irá depois?" ela perguntou, olhando de vez em quando o bebê contorcido em seus braços.  
  
"Bem, eu estava pensando em ficar com minha irmã…. Você sabe, ela não pode ter filhos, mas sempre quis ter um…."  
  
"Mas se não estou enganada, ela também é pobre, não é?" perguntou Madame Boss, já sabendo a resposta. Ela sabia muito sobre os familiares dos agentes… esse tipo de conhecimento era útil de vez em quando.  
  
Miyamoto ficou insegura por esta pergunta. "Bem, sim, mas…"  
  
"Então como você pretende sustentar a pequena Musashi em uma situação dessas?" Madame Boss perguntou, como quem não quer nada. "Um emprego honesto não é fácil de se conseguir, com um registro bem conhecido como o seu, minha querida."  
  
"Eu compreendo." Miyamoto respondeu humildemente. "Eu esperava que talvez você pudesse - bem - me ajudar nesta área? quem sabe com uma conexão externa." ela olhou a chefe, na esperança de que uma mãe entenderia o apelo de outra. Vendo que o rosto da chefe estava pensativo, Miyamoto olhou para Giovanni, mas ele também parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, ao olhar para ela com os olhos esbugalhados. Então, Miyamoto olhou para o bebê em seus braços, sua preciosa filha. Ela era um conforto, um rostinho carinhoso em um mar de frieza.  
  
Enquanto isso, Madame Boss examinou a situação em sua mente. Um arranjo assim seria possível, e permitiria a Miyamoto uma saída e um trabalho honesto, ao passo que ela permaneceria sob vigilância. Ela sorriu friamente ao achar a solução. "Eu posso fazer isto." Ela disse finalmente, fazendo Miyamoto retornar seu olhar para ela. "Sim, eu posso… eu acho que isso pode funcionar…. Você terá que providenciar algo em troca."  
  
Miyamoto olhou para a chefe. Com certeza, o que quer que fosse, valeria a pena, para que ela tivesse sua vida com Musashi. Ela queria pular, festejar e gritar, e ajoelhar-se agradecendo Madame Boss. Neste momento, ela havia dado a Miyamoto o que lhe faltava há alguns meses: a esperança de um futuro seguro e satisfatório para seu bebê. Com muito esforço, ela se recompôs e disse com um sorriso, "E o que poderia ser, madame?"  
  
"Giovanni, me dê o arquivo número 9.543 do gabinete." Madame Boss pediu a seu filho, que correu até lá, tomou uma pasta e entregou-a para sua mãe, com um leve olhar de desaprovação. Madame Boss percebeu, e olhou para seu filho ao pegar a pasta. "Tem algo a dizer, Giovanni?" ela perguntou brevemente.  
  
Giovanni olhou Miyamoto com um olhar de repugnância, escondendo-o ao responder à sua mãe. "Não, mãe." Ele disse sombriamente.  
  
"Então volte para o seu livro. Você ainda tem muito o que aprender e este assunto não é da sua conta." Madame Boss respondeu concisamente. Giovanni manteve o olhar repugnante zangado, ao voltar para o livro que havia deixado e terminar sua leitura.  
  
Miyamoto o olhou assustada, como se sentisse um espírito maligno nele. Ela voltou o olhar para Madame Boss novamente, ao ouvir sua voz chamar a atenção para o assunto. "Miyamoto, estou certa de que você conhece a lenda da Cidade Perdida de Mew."  
  
Miyamoto balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Afinal, quem não conhecia a história? Foi um mito popular há uns bons 400 anos ou mais, passado de geração para geração… um conto romântico de uma cidade do legendário e extinto pokémon Mew, escondido nas montanhas de algum lugar do mundo. Entretanto, a lenda sempre foi apenas isso para Miyamoto… uma lenda. Certamente, se tal cidade houvesse existido, ela já teria sido encontrada, não?  
  
"Bem, nós temos razões para acreditar que não é uma lenda." Madame Boss disse, num tom bem sério. "Agentes nas montanhas dos Andes encontraram várias e várias evidências da cidade… restos fósseis, esculturas rochosas, artefatos com a imagem de Mew… esse tipo de coisas." Ela disse ao abrir o arquivo para Miyamoto. Miyamoto olhou dentro da pasta, nas fotos dos artefatos e relatórios datilografados. Musashi olhou as folhas com interesse, apesar de não entender nada.  
  
"Mas isto não poderia ser apenas de uma tribo de Mews? Nós sabemos que quando eles se juntam fazem esse tipo de coisa às vezes." perguntou Miyamoto.  
  
"Possivelmente. Mas eu não acredito nisso." Madame Boss respondeu. "Veja as fotos. Os artefatos combinam com os da lenda e com a aparência da montanha. Tudo está combinando!"  
  
Miyamoto olhou as fotos e lembrou da lenda. Madame Boss estava realmente certa. Eles combinavam. "Mas então porque a cidade não foi encontrada?" Miyamoto perguntou.  
  
"Bem, diz a lenda que a cidade foi coberta pela avalanche, mas eu acredito que a maioria da cidade era subterrânea, para começar. Os agentes encontraram um túnel que leva para dentro da montanha, mas não há registros que provem que estaria ali. Eu proibí os agentes de entrar ali, porque eu sei que a maioria dos agentes na área não possuem o nível necessário para explorá-la apropriadamente."  
  
Madame Boss interrompeu aqui, e olhou para Miyamoto. "Você é uma das minhas melhores agentes, Miyamoto. Eu quero que você vá aos Andes e lidere uma expedição para encontrar a cidade perdida."  
  
Miyamoto ficou de queixo caído. "Mas isto pode levar meses!" ela protestou. "E quanto a Musashi?"  
  
"Oh, estou certa de que seus amigos aqui ficarão mais do que felizes em cuidar dela… Pode descansar sossegada, nada de mau irá acontecer a ela." respondeu Madame Boss.  
  
"Mas, mas… como eu poderei ficar tanto tempo longe dela?" perguntou Miyamoto, não acreditando no que ouvia.  
  
De repente, Madame Boss se compadeceu de uma forma incomum. "Tudo bem, Miyamoto. Eu entendo." ela disse, entendendo os sentimentos de Miyamoto. Por mais fria e calculista que ela pudesse parecer às vezes, Madame Boss não conseguiria separá-la por tanto tempo de sua filha. "Você liderará a expedição por um mês, mantendo registros minuciosos e relatórios diários. No fim do mês, outro agente lhe substituirá, mas receio que será difícil para ele seguir o seu exemplo."  
  
Miyamoto sorriu, olhando sua chefe admirada. "Muito obrigado, madame." ela disse humildemente. "Acho que é melhor eu me preparar para a viagem." Ela se virou para ir, carregando Musashi que agora tirava uma soneca.  
  
"Ah, Miyamoto, só mais uma coisa." Miyamoto parou na porta e olhou de volta para a chefe.  
  
"Sim, madame?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Cuide bem dessa garotinha." disse Madame Boss, com uma voz e expressão tão sérias como ao dar uma ordem.  
  
"Pode deixar, madame." Miyamoto respondeu, e virou para ir embora, se sentindo aliviada como nunca há meses. Ela deixou a sala e voltou para seu quarto, para se preparar para a missão.  
  
Após ela ir embora, Giovanni deixou seu livro novamente e se aproximou de sua mãe, que continuava a observar as fotos dos artefatos e da montanha. "Muito engenhoso, mãe." ele disse com um sorriso malvado.  
  
Madame Boss voltou sua atenção para seu filho. "O quê?"  
  
"Essa armação para Miyamoto. Muito sutil."  
  
Madame Boss o olhou intrigada. "Do que você está falando?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Que é isso, mãe… essa coisa toda de cidade perdida… quando você irá ordenar a execução dela?" Giovanni persistiu. Madame Boss olhou seu filho com raiva nos olhos. "Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de matá-la."  
  
"Mas- mas ela está tentando deixar a Equipe Rocket! Isso sempre significa a morte…" Giovanni insistia.  
  
Madame Boss ficou mais nervosa ainda, e deu um tapa no rosto dele. "Nada será feito a Miyamoto. Eu ficarei de olho nela, e ela permanecerá sobre as regras." ela falou rispidamente.  
  
"Mas mãe…" Giovanni começou a dizer, parando quando ela levantou sua mão novamente.  
  
"Você está me questionando, garoto?" Madame Boss gritou com seu filho.  
  
Giovanni abaixou a cabeça. Ele sabia que sua mãe estava cometendo um engano, mas não tinha como impedí-la. "Não, mãe." ele respondeu.  
  
"Ótimo. Agora pegue seu livro e volte para o quarto. Eu estarei lá mais tarde." ela disse, ainda nervosa.  
  
Giovanni pegou seu livro e saiu do escritório, indo para o quarto dele e de sua mãe. De repente, ele teve uma idéia. Talvez sua mãe estivesse cometendo um engano, mas talvez ele pudesse impedir…. Um sorriso diabólico se abriu em seu rosto, e ele então correu para seu quarto.  
  
À noite, Musashi estava dormindo confortavelmente em sua cesta, coberta no cobertor enorme de Miyamoto. Miyamoto sentou-se à escrivaninha, escrevendo uma carta sob a luz de um abajur. Ela já havia telefonado para sua irmã sobre a situação, e sua irmã havia ficado super contente, dizendo que arrumaria a casa para a chegada delas. É claro, Miyamoto não podia ver, mas ela sabia que sua irmã estava com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos enquanto falava.  
  
Miyamoto estava muito feliz com o rumo dos acontecimentos quando chegou em seu quarto, mas até fazer Musashi dormir novamente, ela sentiu uma incerteza - e a necessidade de escrever esta carta para sua melhor amiga na Equipe Rocket, a Bridget - mesmo sem entender o porquê.  
  
Miyamoto terminou a carta e assinou com sua única e elegante assinatura, colocou num envelope e fechou, com o nome de Bridget nele. Ao terminar, Miyamoto foi até o armário e começou a arrumar a bagagem, se preparando para a missão.  
  
Enquanto isso, Miyamoto não era a única pessoa acordada no QG aquela hora. Cinco andares acima dela, Giovanni se sentou em sua cama silenciosamente e olhou para sua mãe na cama dela. Madame Boss parecia adormecida, assim como Giovanni queria. Quieto, ele desceu de sua cama e foi até a penteadeira dela, onde achou imediatamente o que estava procurando - as chaves dela. Pegando com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Giovanni saiu do quarto e pegou o elevador para o escritório de sua mãe.  
  
Ao chegar, abriu a porta rapidamente, já estando familiarizado com aquelas chaves de tanto ver a sua mãe usá-las. Ele entrou, e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho.  
  
Giovanni já sabia exatamente aonde procurar o que queria, e foi direto pegar um formulário especial que sua mãe usa para ordens de alta prioridade. No canto dele, o selo metálico com relevo de Madame Boss. Giovanni pôs o formulário na máquina de escrever com um sorriso malvado. Sabia que sua mãe estava enganada, mas que não era tarde demais para ele previní-la disso e do inevitável arrependimento depois. Giovanni escreveu cuidadosamente a ordem:  
  
"ATENÇÂO BASE DE COMANDO DOS ANDES:  
  
Eu estarei enviando uma agente especial chamada Miyamoto Randwhyte para vocês sobre o pretexto de ajudá-los a investigar as evidências que vocês enviaram sobre a cidade perdida de Mew. Esta agente expressou o desejo de abandonar a Equipe Rocket, o que, como vocês sabem, é um ato imperdoável. Quando Miyamoto começar a investigação na montanha e nas cavernas, vocês deverão disparar armas nos bancos de neve ao redor da montanha, causando uma avalanche para soterrá-la viva. Eu quero muito que isso pareça um acidente, pois a área está aberta a investigações por forças policiais externas posteriormente.  
  
MADAME BOSS"  
  
Giovanni releu tudo cuidadosamente. Era exatamente como sua mãe teria escrito, da maneira que ela já ordenou outras execuções anteriormente. Giovanni retirou da máquina de escrever e pegou o carimbo de sua mãe na mesa. Ele umedeceu o carimbo na almofada e carimbou a folha. Então colocou o carimbo de volta exatamente onde estava e colocou a ordem em um envelope onde se lia "A/C COMANDANTE DA BASE DOS ANDES", deixou o escritório e foi para a sala de comunicações.  
  
Ao chegar, colocou o envelope na caixa de saída de ordens de alta prioridade, sabendo que ela seria enviada para os Andes na próxima manhã, e que estaria nas mãos do comandante amanhã à tarde.  
  
Giovanni estava surpreso com si mesmo… ele ajudou a prevenir sua mãe de um terrível engano, e enviou uma ordem em seu lugar. Satisfeito, ele voltou para o seu quarto, onde entrou silenciosamente, colocou as chaves de volta no lugar e deitou na cama no momento em que sua mãe começava a se mexer na cama.  
  
"Giovanni?" Madame Boss perguntou sonolenta. "Você está acordado?"  
  
"Apenas tive que ir ao banheiro, mãe." Giovanni respondeu. "Boa noite."  
  
"Boa noite." respondeu Madame Boss, arrumando o travesseiro e voltando a dormir enquanto Giovanni sorria friamente no escuro.  
  
Uma semana depois, Miyamoto estava em frente o quarto de Bridget, com apenas 30 minutos restantes até o embarque no transporte que a levaria para a base Rocket nos Andes para começar a sua missão.  
  
Miyamoto havia pego roupas e suprimentos, pesquisado algumas informações e contactado o pessoal nos Andes, e estava praticamente pronta para a missão… exceto por ter de deixar Musashi para trás e saber que não a veria novamente em um mês. Aparentemente, Musashi também não estava preparada para isso, pois chorava como se soubesse que não veria sua mãe de novo por um tempo.  
  
Miyamoto a segurou em seus braços, e Musashi chorava e agarrava sua mãe bem perto, finalmente se acalmando e chupando o dedo quando ouviu a canção familiar e reconfortante que Miyamoto havia feito somente para ela: "Durma minha anjinha, segura nos braços da mamãe, durma minha anjinha, protegida de todo o perigo. Você é minha esperança e luz, eu nunca deixarei ninguém te fazer algum mal." Quando a canção terminou, Musashi pegou no sono, com um sorriso sereno em seu pequeno rostinho. Miyamoto suspirou aliviada, e passou Musashi para Bridget, que pegou-a em seus braços.  
  
"Ela está bem, então não deve haver qualquer dificuldade." Miyamoto disse para Bridget, que confirmou e sorriu.  
  
"Ela ficará bem, Miya. Eu nunca deixarei que nada aconteça a ela. Fique tranquila e volte para que vocês possam começar sua nova vida juntos." Bridget disse.  
  
Miyamoto revistou os bolsos nervosa. "Certo. Er, Bridget, eu tenho algo para te dar…." Ela disse, tirando o envelope do bolso com a carta que ela escreveu há uma semana atrás.  
  
Bridget pegou a carta com uma mão, segurando Musashi na outra. "O que é isso, Miya?"  
  
"Se tudo der certo, nada." Miyamoto disse. "Você saberá se tiver que abrir."  
  
Bridget olhou o envelope. "Como eu vou saber?" ela perguntou, imaginando o que teria no envelope.  
  
"Acredite, você vai saber." Miyamoto disse. "Bem, eu preciso correr." Sua voz triste, ao olhar sua filhinha nos braços de Bridget. Miyamoto se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa de Musashi, que sorriu enquanto dormia. Ela deu um abraço rápido em Bridget. "Obrigado, Bridget… obrigado por tudo."  
  
"Sem problemas, Miya. Se cuide, hein!" Bridget disse. Miyamoto se virou e foi embora, enquanto Bridget voltou para dentro de seu quarto, pronta para deitar Musashi para que continuasse seu sono.  
  
Pouco tempo depois, Miyamoto embarcou no transporte que a levaria para um aeroporto clandestino fora dos limites de Veridiana. Dali ela pegaria um avião que a levaria até a base nos Andes.  
  
Entretanto, apesar do tempo gasto se preparando para esta missão, Miyamoto não podia deixar de se preocupar - como se ela nunca devesse ter aceitado a missão - mas não, ela disse a si mesma, o mês passaria voando… olhar algumas cavernas, cavar alguns túneis, encontrar alguns artefatos e pronto, estaria acabado, e uma nova vida com sua linda filha começaria.  
  
Pensamentos na inocência de Musashi preencheram a mente de Miyamoto ao embarcar no avião e tomar seu assento, seus olhos estavam exaustos e ela começou a sonhar enquanto o avião decolava… o sonho de uma agente Rocket de uniforme branco, com um comprido cabelo vermelho que parecia estranhamente familiar para ela, como se sempre a tivesse conhecido…. O sonho continuou silenciosamente, terminando antes da mente e olhos cansados de Miyamoto, ao vê-la correr através de sua mente, comandando um Ekans que evolui para Arbok, um Lickitung trocado por um Wobbuffet e um Seviper depois que o Arbok vai embora… e sempre continuando muito bonita, com um traço emocional muito forte, sob o comando da Equipe Rocket….  
  
Miyamoto não soube dizer por quanto tempo sonhou até que o solavanco do avião indicou a aterrissagem na base dos Andes. Miyamoto olhou pela janela e viu, como ela esperava, uma tempestade de neve. Do lado de fora, o vento carregava a neve pelo ar, criando uma neblina às vezes tão densa que era difícil enxergar através dela.  
  
Miyamoto suspirou. Ela sabia pela pesquisa que este tipo de clima era comum na área, mas ela esperava por condições melhores para conhecer o lugar. Miyamoto pegou uma de suas malas e retirou um grosso e comprido casaco preto. O casaco, ela percebeu, era parte do uniforme padrão da base dos Andes, e Miyamoto logo descobriu o porquê. Ela se aqueceu tão logo vestiu o casaco, apesar de tudo o que estava por baixo era seu vestido preto Rocket e suas botas brancas que vinham até a coxa. Miyamoto fechou a mala e foi até a porta do avião, que tinha acabado de ser aberta.  
  
Miyamoto desceu e imediatamente sentiu o vento gelado em seu rosto. Surpreendentemente, ela percebeu que todo o resto permanecia perfeitamente aquecida dentro do casaco. Puxando o capuz o mais perto possível, ela desceu os degraus até uma caminhonete, onde um agente esperava por ela. O agente vestia um casaco tal como o de Miyamoto, mas ao invés de preto era branco. Ele tinha apenas 13 ou 14 anos, e Miyamoto diria que ele era um novato na Equipe Rocket. Sua mente vagueava enquanto ela pensava na sua juventude despreocupada, uma nova e impaciente agente de uniforme branco que apenas começava sua excitante vida na Equipe Rocket….  
  
"Agente Randwhyte?" o jovem perguntou, trazendo Miyamoto de volta à realidade.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sim?" respondeu Miyamoto.  
  
"Seja bem-vinda à base dos Andes, madame. Meu nome é Virgil. Se precisar de algo, é só pedir." o jovem respondeu.  
  
Miyamoto olhou para ele. "Obrigado, Virgil." ela respondeu. "Eu preciso falar com o comandante o mais breve possível."  
  
"Oh, claro, madame." Virgil respondeu. "Nós estaremos enviando alguns agentes para carregar suas coisas, e eu a levarei até o escritório do comandante. Ele está aguardando por nós agora."  
  
Miyamoto sentou-se no banco do passageiro. "Então vamos, Virgil. Não queremos perder tempo." ela disse autoritariamente. Miyamoto queria apenas passar o mês logo, para que pudesse voltar para a linda Musashi e começar sua nova vida. Entretanto, ela sabia que quanto mais quisesse que aquilo terminasse, mais iria demorar, então ela concluiu que deveria apenas fazer as coisas o mais rápido possível.  
  
Virgil subiu na caminhonete e usou o rádio para avisar que Miyamoto estava a caminho.  
  
15 minutos depois, Miyamoto estava no escritório do comandante, apertando sua mão. Ele era um homem de uns 26 ou 27 anos, um agente de uniforme preto assim como ela. Ele se apresentou como Comandante Henry Evans, e demonstrou interesse em Miyamoto, apesar das ordens recebidas há uma semana atrás estarem gravadas em sua mente. Ele tinha que admitir - Miyamoto obviamente não suspeitava de nada. Que tolinha, ele pensou. Achou que poderia simplesmente sair da Equipe Rocket. Seus pensamentos então voltaram à realidade. Esta agente não suspeitava de nada, e Evans queria que ela continuasse assim.  
  
"Então acredito que você está familiarizada com os nossos recentes achados e como se relacionam com a lenda." disse Evans. "Sim." respondeu Miyamoto. "Madame Boss me informou de todas as descobertas, inclusive do túnel aberto."  
  
"E o que você acha disso tudo?" Evans perguntou suavemente.  
  
"Bem, eu tenho que admitir que muito disso se parece com a lenda da cidade perdida, mas eu acho que são apenas avidências de uma das muitas tribos de Mew por aí." Miyamoto respondeu. Através da pesquisa, ela estava disposta a analisar a possibilidade disso tudo ser verdade, mas nunca acreditou realmente que fosse. A lenda era apenas isto, uma lenda, um conto de fadas, um mito. Como isso poderia ser verdade? De acordo com a teoria de Madame Boss, que a cidade seria subterrânea, Miyamoto não podia dizer que tinha fé nisso, mas Madame Boss ainda era a chefe… e Miyamoto sabia que esta missão poderia ser a saída desta vida e a entrada em uma nova, então ela decidiu explorar as cavernas e matar a curiosidade dela. Entretanto, verdade seja dita, ela preferia que sua missão final fosse caçar um pokémon que ela soubesse que existiu… não a fantasia de uma história de ninar.  
  
Miyamoto voltou sua atenção para Henry. Secretamente, Henry se sentia do mesmo jeito que Miyamoto, e achou melhor que eles estivessem proibidos de explorar as cavernas e túneis. Era um risco a menos para ele e seus agentes se Madame Boss enviasse um estrangeiro. Entretanto, ele achou que Madame Boss também não acreditava nessa história, se ela estava enviando uma agente para uma armadilha que terminaria bloqueando o túnel. Henry pigarreou, e olhou novamente para Miyamoto. "Então você não acredita que haja uma cidade perdida em algum lugar da montanha?" ele perguntou, fitando-a com seus olhos azuis da cor do gelo.  
  
"Não posso dizer que acredito." Miyamoto respondeu. "Bem, logo nós iremos descobrir, não é?" ela disse com um sorriso.  
  
Henry não devolveu o sorriso. "É verdade." ele respondeu em um tom seco. "Nós começaremos reunindo uma equipe de agentes hoje à noite, e você começará sua expedição amanhã de manhã. Se eu entendi bem, Madame Boss deseja que você lidere a expedição até os túneis, certo?"  
  
"Sim." Miyamoto respondeu. "Eu os levarei para explorar e mapear os túneis e ver se tem algo lá embaixo."  
  
"Você acha que tem?" Henry perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Miyamoto.  
  
"Oh, eu acredito que haja alguma coisa lá, eu só não sei o quê." Ela respondeu, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira. "Talvez mais alguns artefatos, alguns fósseis, mas eu duvido muito que tenha uma cidade inteira lá."  
  
Henry sorriu suavemente. "Hm. Bem, como voê mesma disse, nós descobriremos mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sua equipe estará pronta pela manhã. Agora, por que você não vai até a sua suite e dorme um pouco? Começar às 8 está bom para você?"  
  
"Sem problemas." Miyamoto respondeu.  
  
"Ótimo." Henry disse, entregando uma pequena chave bronzeada. "Aqui está a chave de sua suite. Virgil está aqui fora, ele te levará até lá."  
  
Miyamoto se levantou e apertou a mão de Henry novamente. "Obrigado comandante. Eu acho que teremos um mês produtivo aqui, mesmo se não descobrirmos muita coisa." ela disse.  
  
Henry não parecia compartilhar da atitude otimista de Miyamoto, mas ele apertou a mão dela e disse simplesmente, "Tenho certeza que sim. Boa noite, agente Randwhyte."  
  
"Boa noite." Miyamoto respondeu. Com isso, ela virou e saiu do escritório, encontrando com Virgil e seguindo-o até sua suite.  
  
Dentro do escritório de Henry, o comandante olhou o arquivo de Miyamoto que foi enviado alguns dias depois da ordem de execução. Henry tinha que admitir, Madame Boss estava sendo muito cautelosa com essa execução… quase como se quisesse puder negar qualquer conhecimento disso. Por algum tempo, Henry até considerou a hipótese de telefonar para ela, para confirmar a ordem, mas sabia que ela detestava que questionassem suas ordens, especialmente as de alta prioridade. Henry pegou o telefone e chamou um de seus tenentes, um Rocket de uniforme preto chamado Sean Mogren. Em cinco minutos, Mogren chegou ao escritório de Henry.  
  
"Então, é ela?" Mogren perguntou. Ele e Henry discutiram sobre a agente que viria para a execução, e consideraram as melhores oportunidades para cumprir a tarefa.  
  
"Pois é." Henry disse, se inclinando na cadeira. "E ela não suspeita de nada."  
  
"Perfeito!" Mogren respondeu. Ele e Henry já haviam feito esse tipo de coisa antes, e eles sabiam por experiência própria que era pior quando o alvo tinha a mais leve impressão de que estivesse em perigo. Tudo o que isto fazia era deixar o trabalho dez vezes mais difícil, porque o alvo invariavelmente estaria atento. "Então você decidiu como isso será feito?" Mogren perguntou.  
  
Henry coçou o queixo por um segundo. "Sim. Madame Boss obviamente não acredita que haja algo de importante lá embaixo, se está nos ordenando que causemos uma avalanche e soterremos Randwhyte lá. Consequentemente, nós poderemos terminar isto muito rápido. Eu acho que devemos enviar sua equipe de expedição - você, Carroway e Hansen. Eu terei dispositivos localizadores em suas mochilas que me informarão seus movimentos pelo túnel. Quando estiverem longe o suficiente, eu mandarei um sinal através do pager silencioso e você e os outros dois deverão sair rápida e silenciosamente, deixando Randwhyte. Quando saírem, eu avisarei nosso agente do lado de fora para atirar e começar a avalanche, e então - bem, adeus, Miyamoto." Henry terminou com um sorriso satisfeito. "O que você acha?"  
  
"Me parece perfeito, Henry. Eu informarei Carroway e Hansen de tudo."  
  
"Ótimo." Henry respondeu.  
  
"Quem você usará para disparar a arma para começar a avalanche?" Mogren perguntou.  
  
"Raven Kaldron." Henry respondeu. Raven era um expert em armas e um agente de ótima qualidade, apesar do fato de fazer parte da Equipe Rocket por apenas 8 meses, e Henry sabia que ele seria perfeito para o trabalho. Mogren pareceu concordar.  
  
"Boa escolha. Onde está Randwhyte, então?" perguntou Mogren.  
  
"Dormindo em sua suite VIP." Henry disse. Mogren sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
"Bem, eu espero que a moça tenha doce sonhos, porque quando ela perceber será tarde demais." Ele disse. Henry deu risadas, e Mogren foi informar a situação para os outros agentes. 


	2. Uma cilada para Miyamoto

Capítulo 2 - Uma cilada para Miyamoto  
  
Miyamoto acordou na manhã seguinte às 7 horas, quando os raios brilhantes de sol atravessaram a janela de sua suite e iluminaram a sua face. Ela abriu os olhos, piscou e fechou-os de novo. Por um momento, ela sentiu a necessidade de levantar e verificar se Musashi estava bem, trocar a fralda, dar uma mamadeira… então ela se lembrou aonde estava.  
  
Ela suspirou baixinho ao sentar e deixou a colcha que a cobria cair em seu colo. Sonolenta, ela foi até onde Virgil havia deixado suas duas malas na noite anterior, e abriu uma delas. De dentro, ela tirou um uniforme limpinho e o vestiu. Miyamoto foi até o banheiro, e sentiu o piso gelado em seu pé descalço, enquanto se olhava no espelho. O reflexo mostrava uma agente que estava em um lugar em que não gostaria de estar, perseguindo sobras e fumaça, e mais nada. Entretanto, ela sabia que por outro lado em um mês - apenas 30 dias - toda a sua vida mudaria para melhor… um emprego honesto, uma mãe amorosa criando sua linda filha com sua irmã na cidade de Fuchsia. Era isso o que dava forças para Miyamoto para sorrir e a coragem para prosseguir o dia. Ela sorriu para seu reflexo, e coemeçou a pentear o cabelo. Meia hora depois, ela deixou a suite, vestida com suas botas brancas com uma faixa vermelha que vinham até a coxa, o vestido preto do uniforme, e luvas brancas com uma faixa vermelha que vinha até o antebraço. Ela trancou a porta e foi pegar o elevador até o primeiro andar. Ao chegar no elevador, Virgil estava esperando por ela, com uma xícara de café e obviamente bem despertado.  
  
"Virgil!" Miyamoto disse com surpresa. "Está me seguindo ou o quê?"  
  
Virgil sorriu, desconhecendo completamente as ordens que em breve dariam um fim à sua vida. Para ele, ela era apenas outra visitante para quem ele havia sido designado para cuidar. Entretanto, Virgil tinha que admitir que esta agente era diferente de qualquer outra visitante que ele já teve de cuidar… ela era absolutamente bela e doce. Bem, ela certamente possuía o ar da marca militar única da Equipe Rocket, mas Virgil poderia dizer que ela não via isso como os outros viam… como uma licensa de autoridade e poder. "Eu fui designado para ajudá-la durante a sua estada, madame." Virgil respondeu. "O comandante Evans me disse para encontrá-la aqui nesta manhã e escoltá-la até o saguão para conhecer a sua equipe."  
  
"Ah. Bem, obrigado." Miyamoto respondeu com um sorriso. Virgil apertou o botão do elevador, envergonhado. Miyamoto percebeu isso, e escondeu uma risada. O jovem Rocket de uniforme branco tinha uma queda por ela! "Então você sabe os agentes que irão comigo?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Oh, sim, madame." Virgil respondeu rapidamente. "Sua equipe é composta do agente Mogren, agente Carroway e do agente Hansen."  
  
"Por favor, me chame de Miyamoto." ela disse com um sorriso. Novamente, ela percebeu a vermelhidão das bochechas de Virgil. Miyamoto não acreditava em quanto ele era fofo e doce. "Você poderia me dizer algo sobre estes agentes?"  
  
O elevador parou suavemente, as portas se abriram e Virgil e Miyamoto saíram, e pegaram o corredor até o saguão principal. "Certamente mad- hm, Miyamoto." Virgil respondeu. "Agente Hansen é um Rocket branco. Está aqui há um ano. Agentes Carroway e Mogren são ambos Rockets pretos. Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo estão aqui, mas eu sei que o agente Mogren e o comandante Evans são ótimos amigos." Virgil interrompeu o diálogo e Miyamoto tentava memorizar isto. "Miyamoto, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?" Virgil perguntou, ansioso.  
  
Miyamoto parou e olhou para ele. "O que é?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Bem, eu sei que você está aqui para checar aqueles túneis e procurar por indícios da cidade perdida do Mew." Miyamoto balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim, e Virgil ficou encabulado. "Eu me sinto tão burro em perguntar isso, mas… você acha que irá encontrar algo?"  
  
"Não sei." Miyamoto respondeu. "Eu acredito que não, mas quem sabe?"  
  
"É porque eu me lembro que minha mãe me contava histórias sobre essa tal cidade perdida há anos atrás quando eu era garoto… era minha história favorita, mas eu não acreditava que pudesse ser verdade, mas agora… bem, eu só acho que é algo a ser desvendado, não acha?"  
  
Miyamoto sorriu. Ela se lembrou de quando ela era como Virgil, acreditando em magia e contos de fada, acreditando em coisas como tesouros enterrados e cidades perdidas, e os contos românticos sobre Mew. "Se a lenda for verdadeira, certamente nós saberemos. Uma cidade inteira só de Mews… imagine como ela teria sido." ela disse.  
  
Virgil sorriu de volta, e eles continuaram a andar pelo corredor. Logo, eles chegaram no saguão principal da base, e Miyamoto avistou Evans e os outros agentes esperando por ela. Os outros três estavam vestidos em seus casacos compridos (Mogren e Carroway de preto, e Hansen de branco) e carregando mochilas grandes nas costas, prontos para começarem a expedição. Miyamoto lembrou-se que havia esquecido seu casaco na suíte, mas viu que Evans tinha um outro esperando por ela. Miyamoto e Virgil se aproximaram, e Evans sorriu para ela. "Obrigado, Virgil. Volte para a suíte da agente Randwhyte e arrume-a para ela." Virgil confirmou e voltou para a suíte, sorrindo para Miyamoto ao ir.  
  
"Virgil está fazendo um bom trabalho, agente Randwhyte?" Evans perguntou.  
  
"Sim, ele está, senhor." Miyamoto respondeu. "Ele está fazendo um excelente trabalho."  
  
"Ele tem os requisitos de um bom agente, mesmo ficando facilmente excitado." Evans disse, encerrando assim o assunto. "Esta é sua equipe, agente Randwhyte." Ele disse, mostrando os três agentes de casaco. "Esta é a Rocket branca Lisa Hansen, Rocket preto Steven Carroway, e o tenente Rocket preto Sean Mogren." Miyamoto sorriu e apertou as mãos de cada um deles, sentindo uma calorosa recepção de Hansen, indiferença de Carroway e uma estranha frieza e desprezo de Mogren. Miyamoto preferiu ignorar isto, sorrindo para os três agentes.  
  
"Prazer em conhecê-los." Miyamoto disse. "Estou certa de que teremos um dia produtivo hoje." Os três agentes confirmaram com pequenos sorrisos.  
  
"Então agora, vocês quatro começarão sua expedição hoje e me entregarão um relatório lá pelas 17 horas sobre o andamento da expedição. Eu informarei Madame Boss e nós seguiremos suas recomendações pelo que soubermos em determinado ponto. Alguma pergunta?" Evans disse, juntando as mãos.  
  
Miyamoto olhou os outros, que simplesmente olharam de volta, indicando que não tinham nenhuma pergunta. Henry sorriu e entregou o casaco para Miyamoto. "Então, boa sorte, agentes. Prossigam."  
  
Miyamoto vestiu o casaco comprido e pegou a mochila que Evans deixou. Ela olhou dentro enquanto os outros aguardavam sem dizer uma palavra. Viu que ali havia sinalizadores, um GPS, provisões e um kit de primeiros socorros, e então ela fechou a mochila e a pôs nas costas. Ela então virou para os outros agentes e sorriu. "Todos prontos?" os agentes balançaram a cabeça, dizendo que sim. "Alguém precisa fazer um pit-stop antes?" Miyamoto perguntou com um sorriso.  
  
Lisa deu uma risada, mas um olhar repentino de Mogren a silenciou rapidamente. "Estou certo de que estamos todos prontos, agente Randwhyte." Ele disse rispidamente. "Agora que o tempo deu uma trégua, é melhor nós partimos enquanto temos a oportunidade." O tom da voz de Mogren indicava que isso não era uma sugestão, mas sim uma ordem. Suspirando por dentro, Miyamoto se lembrou de que faltavam apenas 29 dias, enquanto saía e liderava o caminho até o túnel, que ela havia marcado em seu mapa da base.  
  
Vinte minutos depois, eles estavam fora dos limites da base, onde uma barricada temporária, parcialmente enterrada na neve, havia sido posta para impedir os agentes de entrar no túnel que levava diretamente para dentro da caverna. Miyamoto levou o grupo até a entrada, e tirou sua mochila. De dentro, retirou uma lanterna metálica comprida e a ligou. O potente feixe de luz atravessou a escuridão do túnel e iluminou os próximos cinco metros do túnel, que estava protegido do vento e livre de neve. Ela olhou para seus acompanhantes. "Nenhum agente desta base esteve lá embaixo?" ela perguntou.  
  
Carroway balançou a cabeça. "Não. Madame Boss nos proibiu de entrar ali." ele respondeu.  
  
"Não que nós não quiséssemos." Lisa adicionou. "Eu lembro o dia em que nós encontramos o túnel e os artefatos… foi tão excitante!" Lisa não estava mentindo neste ponto… tinha sido muito excitante, e ela estava cheia de esperança e sonhava que eles realmente haviam encontrado a Cidade Perdida. Entretanto, quando Sean falou com ela na noite anterior e explicou a situação, ela percebeu que realmente não poderia haver algo no túnel, não se a Madame Boss tivesse ordenado uma execução lá embaixo. Bem, ela pensou, é hora de eu parar de acreditar nestes mitos, de qualquer forma. Ela aceitou a missão, e agora estava fazendo a sua parte, sabendo que esta poderia ser muito bem a missão que a promoveria para um Rocket preto.  
  
Mogren sorriu, um sorriso mais gelado que a neve. "Você é a primeira agente a receber permissão para entrar, Randwhyte. Por favor, entre você primeiro." A missão estava indo perfeitamente. Em uma hora, ele sabia que Miyamoto estaria morta. Miyamoto, completamente inconsciente do perigo que corria, conduziu os outros agentes para dentro do túnel.  
  
Não muito longe, protegido em um abrigo oculto, Evans observava o grupo entrar no túnel através de uma pequena janela. Ele então voltou sua atenção para os quatro pontos na pequena tela do radar que ele tinha, enquanto eles se moviam através de um pequeno mapa do túnel. Ele havia posto dispositivos localizadores em suas mochilas, e podia saber quando eles deviam estar longe o suficiente para garantir a chamada para o pager silencioso de Mogren. Então, quando eles estiverem a uma distância segura, estaria tudo pronto. Do outro lado da sala, o agente Rocket preto Raven Kaldron verificava a arma que ele escolheu para a tarefa, uma bazuca leva e compacta. Silenciosa e eficiente, ele checou o alinhamento da mira e os quatro pequenos foguetes que ele em breve carregaria e dispararia para causar uma avalanche. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, ao tocar os quatro cilindros, apreciando seu poder destrutivo, e pensando na missão que ele logo cumpriria. Que história isto seria para ele contar para sua pequena sobrinha Annie, de 5 anos… Ele olhou para Evans, que estava em uma cadeira, observando silenciosamente os pontinhos no radar.  
  
Na escuridão do túnel, Miyamoto liderava sua equipe pela luz de sua lanterna. Era uma ótima lanterna, mas ela não conseguiria iluminar apropriadamente o túnel, e Miyamoto começou a desejar nunca ter aceitado esta missão. Ela se lembrou do pagamento que receberia, a bela imaginação da vida com Musashi, e achou a força para continuar. Entretanto, toda a sua pesquisa, sem contar o vento gelado e os flocos de neve dos Andes, não fizeram nada para preparar Miyamoto para as cavernas e túneis em que ela agora se encontrava. Fora da iluminação da lanterna, a escuridão a cercava. Embora eles não estivessem em uma profundidade muito alta, a luz do sol e o sombrio uivo do vento gelado foram substituídos pela escuridão e o som de uma goteira ao fundo. Tirando esse, o único som que se ouvia eram os passos silenciosos de Mogren, Carroway e Hansen atrás dela.  
  
Apesar do som de seus passos, Miyamoto se sentia tão sozinha como se tivesse sido transportada para um outro planeta sem mais niguém ali - nem mesmo sua querida Musashi. Miyamoto engoliu a saliva e segurou uma lágrima, enquanto o pensamento de tal mundo passava em sua mente.  
  
Enquanto isso, Henry sentou, ainda observando o progresso do grupo no radar. É claro, ele não tinha um mapa exato das cavernas e túneis, mas ele podia dizer o quão fundo nas cavernas eles haviam ido, e ele confiava que a habilidade de rastreamento de Carroway poderia ajudá-lo a levar Sean e Hansen quando ele recebesse a chamada silenciosa do pager. Estava sendo muito fácil matar Miyamoto - ela era muito inocente para uma agente de uniforme preto. Não levaria muito tempo para que Henry enviasse o sinal, e então… bem, estaria tudo acabado, não estaria?  
  
Henry olhou para Raven, que aguardava pacientemente no canto, brincando com o cordão de seu casaco preto, suas armas prontas e armadas. Ele olhava com olhos cruéis para a execução que o aguardava. Henry voltou sua atenção para o radar e viu que a expedição agora estava a 25 metros abaixo do solo dentro do túnel. Henry sorriu maldosamente. Agora faltava pouco.  
  
Passando a mão na parede, Miyamoto olhou a escuridão à frente. O que raios Madame Boss esperava que ela encontrasse? Não havia nada ali a não ser frio e escuridão. Com cada passo, Miyamoto podia sentir seu aborrecimento com toda esta situação crescendo. A cidade perdida de Mew… uma lenda, nada mais. O que passava pela cabeça de Madame Boss, afinal? Vai saber… então, de repente ela sentiu algo na parede… uma chanfradura. Intrigada, ela apontou sua lanterna para o que sua mão havia sentido. Era uma gravura entalhada de Mew na rocha. Em apenas um segundo, Miyamoto teve uma taquicardia.  
  
No abrigo, Henry olhou para o monitor. 50 metros de profundidade. A hora havia chegado. "Agente Kaldron" ele chamou.  
  
Raven olhou para ele. "Pois não, senhor?"  
  
"Assuma sua posição e aguarde." Henry disse. Raven confirmou, pegou a bazuca e saiu pela pesada porta do abrigo. Uma vez ali, ele assumiu sua posição em um rochedo de frente para a entrada do túnel e começou a mirar sua arma ao se acomodar agachado. Dentro do abrigo, Henry observou Raven se preparar através da pequena janela. Ele pegou o transmissor e apertou o botão, enviando o sinal para Mogren, Carroway e Hansen.  
  
"Sean! Steven! Lisa!" Miyamoto chamou um segundo depois dos três agentes sentirem seus pagers vibrarem, dizendo que era hora de sair. Os três se aproximaram, levados por Mogren.  
  
"O que é, Randwhyte?" Mogren perguntou, procurando uma chance para se livrar de Miyamoto.  
  
"Olhe! É uma gravura de Mew entalhada!" Miyamoto respondeu excitada. "Prova de uma tribo, no mínimo."  
  
Mogren olhou a gravura, indiferente. Ele tinha certeza de que era apenas de uma tribo de Mews e nada mais, completamente sem importância para ele… ou era? É claro! Era isto! Sua oportunidade surgiu! Tentando fazer que Carroway e Hansen o seguissem, Mogren fingiu uma excitação em seu rosto.  
  
"É isto! Uma gravura na rocha… este pode ser um dos sinais!" Mogren disse, tentando parecer genuinamente interessado. Atrás dele, Carroway e Hansen imitaram a expressão de Mogren.  
  
"Isto deve ser documentado para Madame Boss. Miyamoto, por quê você não continua em frente, enquanto nós ficamos aqui e registramos o que pudermos?" Mogren disse, com um brilho diabólico em seu olho, escondido pela escuridão.  
  
Miyamoto sorriu para Mogren. Mais uma vez, ela se sentiu energizada e excitada sobre esta missão. Talvez houvesse algo especial lá embaixo… algo mágico e maravilhoso. Miyamoto balançou a cabeça para Mogren. "Certo. Eu irei em frente. Apenas me alcancem quando terminarem." Mogren sorriu de volta e observou ela se aprofundar no túnel, e então se voltou para Carroway e Hansen.  
  
"Devemos documentar isso, Sean?" Carroway perguntou, imaginando se ele estava falando sério.  
  
"Nah. É só uma evidência de uma tribo Mew. Existem dúzias delas. Há evidências deles ao redor do globo. O importante é que esta é a nossa chance. Agora, enquanto ela se afasta, vamos dar o fora daqui. Leve-nos, Steven." Sean respondeu.  
  
Com isso, Carroway virou e os guiou de volta pelo caminho que entraram. No abrigo, Henry sorriu ao ver o sinal de Miyamoto descer enquanto os outros subiam. Henry pegou o rádio e disse para Raven se preparar e começar a contagem regressiva quando os três estivessem em segurança.  
  
No túnel, Steven, Sean e Lisa corriam rapidamente para a saída, tentando se distanciar o máximo possível. Logo, eles viram a claridade da saída logo à frente. Steven saiu primeiro, então ajudou Lisa e Sean a saírem. Assim que saíram, Lisa pegou uma bandeira laranja e a agitou no ar. Raven viu, e respondeu agitando sua própria bandeira vermelha. O sinal havia sido dado - os três estavam fora. Agora eles tinham dois minutos para se afastar, para que ele fizesse seus quatro disparos, bloqueando Miyamoto no túnel com uma parede de neve. Não havia como voltar atrás agora; a execução estava decretada. Sean, Steven e Lisa correram o mais rápido que puderam para o abrigo onde Evans aguardava por eles.  
  
No fundo da caverna, a luz da lanterna de Miyamoto mostrou que ela havia chegado em uma parede sólida. Sem saída, parecia, e um grande desapontamento após encontrar a gravura. Decidida a observar mais de perto, Miyamoto se aproximou da parede e apontou a lanterna. Ficou surpresa ao encontrar outra chanfradura aqui - apesar de que este não era uma gravura de Mew - apenas um simples retângulo. Desanimada, ela se encostou na parede para descansar um minuto antes de voltar até os outros. Foi aí que aconteceu. Quando ela se encostou, ela ouviu o som da rocha raspando na rocha. A chanfradura não era um simples entalhe… era um botão! Miyamoto se levantou e virou rapidamente. A grande parede de pedra em que ela havia se encostado estava deslizando para trás, como uma porta. Miyamoto ficou de queixo caído ao passar pela porta e iluminar o local. Dentro, uma gruta com uma cúpula no teto com uns 75 metros de altura ou mais, até a base da montanha, e muitas estruturas escavadas na rocha, umas altas e outras pequenas, cobertas com entalhes e símbolos antigos. Miyamoto não acreditava no que via ao iluminar os símbolos entalhados e eles brilhavam com chispas douradas. Ela havia encontrado…. Ela havia encontrado a lenda…. Ela havia encontrado a Cidade Perdida de Mew. Espantada com o que seus olhos viam, ela voltou e correu para fora da câmara e voltou correndo para onde havia deixado os outros há cerca de 5 minutos atrás.  
  
Naquele instante, o relógio de Raven dispertou. Os dois minutos haviam se encerrado. Os três agentes deveriam estar dentro ou próximos do abrigo agora, e era seguro efetuar os disparos agora. Raven sorriu ao mirar nos bancos de neve sobre a saída do túnel e disparou. Ele amava esta parte do trabalho. Raven rapidamente recarregou e disparou novamente, então novamente, então outra vez e os quatro foguetes haviam sido disparados. Os foguetes atingiram seus alvos rapidamente, acertando a neve e a rocha com explosões mudas, e fazendo a neve e as rochas virem na direção do túnel e dentro dele.  
  
Miyamoto, na metade do caminho até onde havia deixado os outros, sentiu a vibração das explosões e olhou em volta freneticamente, achando que era um terremoto. Entretanto, ela logo percebeu o que estava havendo quando viu traços de neve caindo pelo túnel. Neve a esta profundidade… só podia ser causado por um monte de neve caindo na entrada do túnel.  
  
Miyamoto rogou para que estivesse errada ao voltar pelo túnel e ficar frente a frente com a parede de neve que havia caído no túnel. Foi então que Miyamoto percebeu que as vibrações não eram um terremoto, mas explosões deliberadas - explosões com a intenção de prendê-la ali. Miyamoto procurava por uma resposta, uma saída, mas viu que não havia nenhuma. Quando ela compreendeu a situação, Miyamoto caiu ao chão, seu corpo quebrado por soluços violentos de raiva, desespero e tristeza. Miyamoto não tinha esperanças - ela sabia que iria morrer. Sozinha, desamparada, traída… e a maior tortura de todas, saber que ia morrer e nunca mais ver sua amada filha novamente. As lágrimas vieram como rios agora, e Miyamoto se encolheu em uma posição fetal e continuou gritando entre os soluços, "Nãããããõoooo!!!… Minha filha… Eu te amo, Musashi… Eu te amo…."  
  
Enquanto isso, no teto do túnel acima de Miyamoto, dois grandes olhos azuis cercados por pêlos cor de rosa fitavam sem piscar da escuridão a agente Rocket de uniforme preto que soluçava. Telepaticamente, o vulto no escuro sentiu seu desespero e a pior tristeza que Miyamoto sentia - que havia perdido sua filha para sempre. Devagar, a figura flutuante emitiu um baixo e pesaroso choro - "Meeeeewwww." Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha - uma lágrima de pena, tristeza e compaixão - para o Mew que já sabia como era perder um filho; ela já tinha passado por isso quando o dia final da cidade chegou. Silenciosamente, o Mew chorou lágrimas brilhantes douradas, que caíram ao chão e se misturaram com as de Miyamoto, e as duas mães lamentaram sua perda juntas, e as duas - o pokémon mais raro de todos os tempos e a agente da Equipe Rocket - se tornaram só uma, unidas na tristeza.  
  
Naquela noite, Evans enviou um relatório de volta para Miyamoto. Como sua ordem havia especificado, a execução deveria parecer um acidente em todos os sentidos, até mesmo pelo relatório em resposta. É claro, este era um procedimento padrão da Equipe Rocket em tais situações… Isto provia a Equipe Rocket uma excelente proteção de negação plausível, em caso de qualquer investigações. O relatório de Evans informava o "trágico acidente" que havia "lamentavelmente" enterrado a agente Randwhyte na caverna permanentemente. Evans iria até efetuar uma tentativa de resgate, mas concluiu-se que um resgate seria impossível devido a profundidade em que Miyamoto estava soterrada. Evans estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Afinal de contas, a execução realmente havia parecido um acidente, e a única forma de contradizer isto era encontrar os restos dos foguetes que Raven disparou, uma tarefa quase impossível, pois também haviam sido enterrados pela avalanche. Satisfeito com o resultado, Evans transmitiu o relatório de volta para Madame Boss na cidade de Veridiana.  
  
Era por volta de 9 da noite quando o telefone tocou no quarto de Madame Boss. Ela correu para atender, enquanto ia pôr Giovanni para dormir. É claro, Giovanni sabia que sua mãe detestava ser incomodada após deixar o escritório, e havia deixado ordens muitas vezes estritas proibindo isso a menos que houvesse um motivo muito importante para isso. Giovanni se encostou e prestou atenção na conversa, imaginando se a ligação era aquela que ele imaginava que fosse.  
  
"Sim?" uma pausa. "E a agente Randwhyte?" outra pausa. Giovanni segurou a respiração. "Soterrada viva?" Agora a voz de Madame Boss tinha um tom triste e pesaroso que não eram comuns a ela. "Muito bem. Obrigado." Agora, a frieza calculista típica dela estavam de volta. Giovanni ouviu o telefone ser posto no gancho e um suspiro profundo de sua mãe. Através dos olhos semi-fechados, ele observou sua mãe voltar para a cama e sentar próximo a ele. Giovanni ficou nervoso. Será que ela sabia que ele era responsável pela morte de Miyamoto? Giovanni acelerou a respiração, assustado, achando que ela o havia descoberto, percebido sua culpa de alguma forma, quando sua mãe de repente abaixou a cabeça com uma pequena lágrima no canto do olho e deu um beijo em sua testa. Com isso, Giovanni ouviu sua mãe andar pela suíte até a penteadeira e pegar as chaves do escritório assim como ele havia feito naquela noite, e foi embora. Quando ela fechou a porta, Giovanni deu um sorriso malvado e franziu a testa, sob a escuridão. Ele havia conseguido…. Ele havia ordenado uma execução e ocultado isso… realmente, sua mãe era uma parte dele. Algum dia, algum belo dia, ele assumiria quando sua mãe deixasse o cargo, e ele levaria a Equipe Rocket à grandeza e poder, a grandeza e o poder a que estava destinada. Giovanni adormeceu, sonhando em liderar um exército de ladrões de pokémons, com seus excelentes agentes cumprindo suas ordens perfeitamente e com absoluta precisão.  
  
Enquanto isso, Madame Boss estava dois andares abaixo de sua suíte, batendo na porta da agente nº 157 - Agente Rocket preta Bridget Sutton. "Só um minuto." disse a voz de Bridget atrás da porta fechada. A porta se abriu, e Bridget usava um roupão azul claro com chinelos combinando em seus pés. Bridget estava surpresa em ver Madame Boss a essa hora da noite, e seu rosto mostrava sua surpresa. Bridget prestou atenção enquanto Madame Boss entrou no quarto. "Boa noite, Madame." Bridget disse ansiosamente.  
  
"Descansar, agente Sutton." Bridget relaxou um pouco, mas permanecia de pé, esperando que Madame Boss falasse. Algo estava errado, mesmo que Bridget não pudesse dizer o que era.  
  
"Bridget, você está cuidando de Musashi, enquanto Miyamoto está nos Andes, não é?" ela perguntou em um tom de voz grave.  
  
"Sim, Madame." Bridget respondeu, imaginando o que estava acontecendo.  
  
O rosto de Madame Boss se entristeceu. "Miyamoto não irá retornar, agente Sutton. Houve um… acidente."  
  
Os olhos de Bridget ficaram úmidos. Miyamoto era uma ótima amiga, e o mais importante, era tudo o que Musashi tinha… e agora ela não iria mais voltar? "Um acidente?" Bridget repetiu.  
  
"Uma avalanche. Ela foi soterrada no túnel que estava explorando."  
  
Bridget cobriu a boca com as mãos. "Oh, não!" Sua voz estava abalada quando ela perguntou, "E quanto a Musashi?"  
  
Madame Boss abaixou a cabeça. "Eu não sei." ela disse.  
  
Os olhos de Bridget se arregalaram então. "A carta!" ela disse.  
  
"O quê?" Madame Boss perguntou, confusa.  
  
Bridget correu para sua mesa e começou a revirar as coisas que ela havia deixado ali; maquiagem, ordens antigas, papéis, luvas, correspondências… "Quando Miyamoto saiu, ela me entregou uma carta e simplesmente me disse que eu saberia se tivesse que abrí-la." ela explicou, atirando as folhas de papel para trás dos ombros enquanto procurava. Finalmente, ela encontrou o ainda selado envelope, escondido embaixo de seu livro de recortes que ela estava mostrando para Musashi há algumas horas atrás. Bridget pegou o envelope e abriu-o. De dentro, ela tirou uma folha de papel dobrada e leu a carta em voz alta:  
  
"Querida Bridget,  
  
Se você estiver lendo esta carta, então certamente você soube que era a hora certa para abrí-la. Eu suponho que estou desaparecida ou morta por alguma razão, e que não estarei retornando para a cidade de Veridiana. A simples idéia de que isso pode acontecer, e de que minha linda Musashi talvez tenha que crescer sem mim por perto, é quase terrivelmente insuportável de eu encarar, mas eu tenho um sentimento esmagador que isto deve ser considerado.  
  
Como você sabe, quando eu retornasse Musashi e eu iríamos embora para a cidade de Fuchsia, aonde um legítimo emprego arranjado por Madame Boss e minha irmã nos esperariam para uma nova vida juntas.  
  
Mas agora, pelo que parece, isso não irá ocorrer. Portanto, Bridget, eu devo pedir a você que leve Musashi em meu lugar. Vá até a minha irmã, conte-lhe toda a situação, e entregue Musashi para que ela crie como se fosse filha dela. Musashi precisa de uma mãe, mesmo ela sendo pobre, e eu sei que minha irmã estaria pronta para criá-la e amá-la tão bem quanto eu.  
  
Estes são meus últimos desejos. Por favor, faça isto para mim. Obrigado, Bridget. Você sempre foi uma ótima amiga, uma confidente, uma compenheira de braços abertos, e eu nunca irei esquecê-la.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Miya"  
  
Bridget abaixou a carta lentamente. "Não é de admirar que ela disse que eu saberia quando abrir." ela disse suavemente.  
  
Madame Boss olhou para Bridget. "Onde está Musashi agora?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Dormindo em sua cesta de vime." Bridget respondeu.  
  
O coração de Madame Boss, normalmente imprenetrável, estava se despedaçando por tudo isto que estava acontecendo. "Muito bem." ela disse. "Deixe que ela durma e sonhe. Amanhã, você e um agente irão levá-la para viver com a irmã de Miyamoto." Miyamoto abaixou a cabeça de modo abatido e suspirou. "Eu não posso acreditar que isto está acontecendo." ela disse.  
  
"Eu sei." Bridget respondeu. "Eu sei."  
  
Fazendo o possível para manter a postura, Madame Boss enxugou uma lágrima. "De qualquer forma, faça isso amanhã, Sutton. Afinal, não podemos deixar a bebezinha num lugar desses, não é?"  
  
Bridget balançou a cabeça, sabendo que a atitude austera de sua chefe não era real de qualquer modo. "Pode deixar, Madame. Eu cuidarei disso amanhã."  
  
"Ótimo." Madame Boss respondeu. "O agente Tom Carter irá acompanhá-la."  
  
Carter era um agente Rocket de uniforme preto que não conhecia Bridget ou Miyamoto muito bem, apesar de que esteve presente no nascimento de Musashi. Madame Boss sabia que ele era um agente que não ficaria chocado emocionalmente assim como Bridget provavelmente ficaria. Bridget concordou, e Madame Boss saiu para voltar para sua suíte. Nenhum agente pôde ver suas lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto enquanto ela voltava.  
  
Em seu quarto, Bridget andou para o lado do cesto de Musashi, aonde o bebê de Miyamoto dormia em paz coberta pelo próprio cobertor rosa de Miyamoto, com um sorriso sereno em seu rosto. Foi então que vieram as lágrimas de Bridget. "Eu sinto muito, pequenina… sua mãe e eu te amamos muito… assim como sua nova mãe fará." Bridget adormeceu ali, próxima ao cesto, chorando levemente.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Bridget e Carter tomaram um transporte, um balão de ar quente novo em folha com o formato de um Meowth, e sobrevoaram através das árvores e cidades no caminho da cidade de Fuchsia para levar Musashi para a irmã de Miyamoto. Na cidade de Fuchsia, foi um momento triste para todos a não ser Carter. A irmã de Miyamoto estava contente por ter uma criança para cuidar, e ao mesmo tempo triste pela perda, para ela e para Jessie (ela optou por usar o nome alternativo que Miyamoto escolheu para Musashi - era mais fácil para ela), de Miyamoto.  
  
Carter e Bridget ficaram por volta de 4 horas e meia até a hora de partir. Bridget deixou Jessie com um beijinho e uma promessa de amor por todo o tempo que ela viveu. Os dois agentes então voltaram para a cidade de Veridiana no balão, voltaram para a vida na Equipe Rocket, a vida que eles haviam conhecido antes do raio de sol conhecido como Musashi.  
  
FIM 


End file.
